Tom & Kathy Trilogie
by Ianis
Summary: Drei Geschichten um Tom und Kathy... KEINE Beziehungskiste!
1. Default Chapter

Tom & Kathy Trilogie

Tjaa... Drei kleine Geschichten um Tom Paris und Kathryn Janeway. NICHT die Art von Geschichten, die ihr vielleicht vermutet! Einfach nur Geschichten... Lesen! 


	2. Wetten

**STORY**: Wieder ein Kathy/Tom Gespräch. Diesmal geht es um eine Wette. Diese Kombination gefällt mir. Wieder ging das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung, als es sollte. **DISCLAIMER**: Jaja, Paramount würde niemals eine solche Wette bringen. **DEDICATION**: Für Branko. Und Thomas Gottschalk. ****

WETTEN 

Tom/Kathy die 1.!

By Nicole

Nach drei Stunden hatte Kathryn genug von den Feierlichkeiten. Sie verließ den Saal und das mächtige Gebäude. Vor vier Tagen hatten sie diesen kleinen Planeten entdeckt. Die Bewohner waren recht freundlich, es gab Landurlaub und jeden Tag eine Feier in dem Saal, der ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Neelix sprühte geradezu vor Ideen, es wurden ihm Mittel zur Verfügung gestellt von denen er bislang nur zu träumen wagte. Nahrungsmittel im Überfluss, die exotischsten Früchte und Getränke und eine Dekoration mit der er sich selbst übertroffen hatte. Die Voyager schwebte gemütlich im Orbit und unterstand dem Schutz der militärischen Einheit des Planeten, welche sie vor Feinden schützte. An Bord befand sich nur einen Minimalbesatzung, der Rest genoss die Feiern. 

Kathryn selbst hatte den Abend wie immer mit Chakotay verbracht, und damit die Gerüchteküche wieder kräftig ins Brodeln gebracht. Immer wieder wurden ihnen verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen, es wurden Köpfe zusammengesteckt und getuschelt. Und davon hatte sie nun genug. Chakotay wollte noch etwas bleiben, etwas trinken und so. Deshalb ging sie alleine. Die Nacht war warm und die zwei Monde tauchten die kleine Stadt in ein geheimnisvolles Licht. Der See vor dem Gebäude schimmerte. Sie wanderte durch einen Park, der einen verwahrlosten und doch schönen Eindruck machte. Das Gras wuchs kniehoch, die Bäume und Büsche wild.

Auf einer Bank sah sie Tom Paris sitzen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Na, Tom, wie stehen die Wetten?"

Er wusste welche Wetten sie meinte. Es war ihm peinlich von ihr darauf angesprochen zu werden. „Welche Wetten?" fragte er und versuchte möglichst unschuldig zu klingen.

„Diese Unschuld steht ihnen nicht. Ich meine diese Wann-werden-sie-sich-endlich-küssen-Wetten die in letzter Zeit immer beliebter geworden sind."

„Sie wissen von diesen Wetten?" Jetzt war er überrascht. Er hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, es geheim zu halten. Kein Ton über die Wetten wenn sich Captain oder Commander in Reichweite befanden. Anscheinend hatte es nichts genützt.

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Tom. Davon hätte ich sogar etwas gemerkt, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte. Sagen Sie nicht, das Sie immer noch glauben, ich weiß von nichts. Wie oft haben Chakotay und ich diese Wetten manipuliert."

„Sie meinen, diese kleinen Flirts in der Öffentlichkeit, alles nur ein Spiel?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Oje Tom. Das haben Sie nicht gemerkt?"

Er sah betreten aus. „Scheinbar nicht."

„In letzter Zeit sind die Wetten wieder gesunken, nicht war? Wir haben wieder Abstand von einander genommen. Nicht gut fürs Geschäft, so eine Trennung, hm?"

„Trennung?" Seine Augen weiteten sich immer weiter.

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie sind ein schlechter Beobachter. Es ist ihnen nicht aufgefallen, dass Chakotay und ich fast drei Monate eine Beziehung hatten?"

Er schluckte hart. „Sie versuchen mich zu täuschen, Captain...Das kann alles gar nicht stimmen...Das ist nur ein Scherz."

„Sie waren so sehr mit Verkupplungsversuchen beschäftigt, dass Sie es nicht bemerkten? Das ist traurig."

„Dann sind die Wetten wohl überflüssig." Sagte er kleinlaut.

„Tja. Schade. Es hat Spaß gemacht. Nach dem heutigen Abend wären die Wetten sicher wieder gestiegen."

„Ja!" er lachte leise auf. „Ich habe schon einige Einsatzerhöhungen erhalten."

„Ich hätte mitbieten sollen. Ein paar zusätzliche Replikatorrationen könnte ich gut gebrauchen."

„Diese Wetten...Sie haben Sie nicht gestört, oder? Ich meine, es hat ihnen nichts ausgemacht, Grund für einen Wette gewesen zu sein?"

„Anfangs ja. Diese verstohlenen Blicke, das Getuschel, all die kleinen versteckten Anspielungen. Aber dann entdeckten wir, welchen Spaß es machen kann, mit ihnen zu spielen, die Einsätze zu manipulieren."

„Ich werde mir etwas neues einfallen lassen müssen."

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich ihnen den Spaß verdorben habe."

„Ich bin ihnen dankbar! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, es hätte jemand anders die Wahrheit herausgefunden...Undenkbar. So habe ich immer noch die Chance, die Wetten selber zu beenden und einen Teil des Gewinnes zu behalten. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe gegen Sie gewettet."

„Hätte ich vermutlich auch. Die Zeit mit Chakotay war schön, aber es gab zu viele Probleme. Was halten Sie davon, als Gegenleistung für diese Informationen einen Teil des Gewinns an mich abzutreten? Wie viele haben gegen uns gewettet?"

„Nur ich und Fähnrich Wildman."

„Fähnrich Wildman? Na ja. Ich hätte doch nicht mit ihr darüber reden dürfen..."

„Was soll das heißen? Sam wusste von ihrer Beziehung? Und sie hat diese Informationen ausgenutzt?"

„Kommen Sie Tom, das hätten Sie auch getan! Also, Zehn Rationen für mich und Chakotay, dann ist die Sache vergessen."

„Ferengi. Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig."

„Abgemacht?"

Sie reichte ihm die Hand, er nahm sie und schüttelte sie.

„Abgemacht."

„Informieren Sie mich über die neue Wette, ich denke ich werde mich daran beteiligen."

„Das mache ich."

„Noch etwas, Tom, Sie wissen nichts von dieser Beziehung, ja?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Wenn Sie es wagen etwas davon weiterzuerzählen, sei es nur B´Elanna, dann kenne ich mich nicht mehr, das verspreche ich ihnen." Sie meinte diese Drohung ernst.

„Das wird hart."

„Das wäre doch ein hübsches Thema für eine kleine Wette!"

„Nein danke. Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen." 

Sie stand auf und verließ die Bank.

„Ich erwarte eine gute Wette, Lieutenant!"

„Aye Captain!" 

~~~~~Finito~~~~~~

Werde jetzt weiter meine Spanisch Vokabeln pauken. Hoffe auf ein bizzele Feedback! Arachnia@gmx.li 


	3. Der Captain

**STORY**: Kathryn unterhält sich über alte Zeiten. Das Gespräch sollte ursprünglich in eine andere Richtung gehen, aber sei's drum. **DISCLAIMER**: Also. Es ist groß...abba viehl grössa wie als ein Elephant, aba nicht wie ein Berch. Abba ein Berch gipts da auch...Und gans viele Sternä...Richtig, Paramount! Ihr kennt doch Dingsda, odda? **AUTHER**`**S NOTE**: Ja, ich habe Mosaik gelesen, kenne es auswendig und ich weiß, dass von den von mir beschriebenen Jugenderlebnissen von Kathy nichts drin steht. Aber wisst ihr, ihre Jugend war so wild, das wollte Jeri Taylor nicht schreiben...**DEDICATION**: Für die, die am letzen Videoabend da waren, es sind doch immer die gleichen! Und für Branko, hoffentlich verzeiht er mir, was ich mit ihm gemacht habe...

**Der Captain**

Tom/Kathy die 2.!

By Nicole

Landurlaub. Endlich. Das halbe Schiff befand sich auf dem Planeten und genoss die Gastfreundlichkeit der fremden Rasse. Der Planet war zugegeben nicht gerade der schönste Planet, den sie je besuchten, aber er hatte seine Vorzüge. Die Abende waren recht mild, ein Großteil der Oberfläche bestand aus Wasser, etwa hundert Inseln, die in der Größe zwischen Europa und Malta lagen, bildeten den bewohnten Landteil des Planeten, dann gab es noch zahlreiche Gebirge die aus dem Wasser ragten, sowie zwei Eisbedeckte Pole. Dadurch, dass die Bewohner Jahrtausende isoliert auf Inseln wohnten, und es erst mit der Seefahrt möglich wurde, die Inseln zu wechseln, hatte jede Insel ihre eigene Kultur entwickelt, und heute lebten diese knapp hundert Kulturen friedlich miteinander. 

Kathryn hatte genug von den Feierlichkeiten die in der Hauptstadt der größten Insel stattfanden. Sie entfernte sich von der Masse und lief die geschwungenen Treppen hinunter. Vor ihr lag ein kleiner Park. Der Weg, den sie lief bestand aus großen und kleinen Platten, die den Eindruck erweckten, dass sie eher willkürlich gelegt worden waren. Der ganze Park sah eher zufällig aus, die Pflanzen wucherten wild und hoch, die Bäume und Büsche wuchsen hoch, Kletterpflanzen und Flechten schlängelten sich an den Gebäuden entlang. Und doch hatte dieser Park etwas wundervolles. Es war ruhig, Vogelartige Tiere besangen die Nacht, immer wieder liefen Katzen ähnliche Tiere vor Kathryn her, strichen ihr um die Beine. Sie erreichte einen Balkon, der einen schönen Ausblick auf einen kleinen See bot. Auf einer Bank sah sie Tom Paris sitzen. 

„Darf ich mich zu ihnen gesellen?" fragte sie Tom.

Als Tom den Captain bemerkte sprang er auf. „Captain...Natürlich...bitte nehmen Sie Platz..."

„Tom...Ich trage keine Uniform...Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir die Ränge einfach vergessen? Nennen Sie mich Kathryn." Sie setzte sich.

Tom stockte herum, er wusste nicht, wie er auf dieses Angebot reagieren sollte. 

„Wieso haben nur alle ein Problem mit diesem Angebot?" Sagte Kathryn mehr zu sich selbst.

„Nun...Es kommt etwas plötzlich. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber Sie mischen sich nicht gerade oft unter die Leute, deshalb ist es schwer."

„Sie meinen, ich sollte öfter auf Partys erscheinen?"

„Zum Beispiel."

„Kommen Sie Tom, Sie wissen selber wie sehr meine Anwesenheit die Stimmung einer Party beeinträchtigt. Ich sehe es jedes Mal wenn ich das Kasino betrete. Es wird leiser und jeder achtet darauf nichts Auffälliges zu tun."

„Sie haben recht. Dummer Vorschlag."

„Vielleicht ist es der Preis den ein Captain bezahlen muss."

„Es sind viele Preise. Harte Preise."

„Ja, das stimmt. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich nur auf ihren Vater gehört habe und eine Kommandolaufbahn eingeschlagen habe."

„Tja, unsere Familie ist voller schwarzer Schafe." Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Schicksal. Ich habe es mir anders vorgestellt."

„Was?"

„Ein Captain zu sein. Im Alpha Quadranten würde ich es genießen, diesen Rang zu bekleiden. Zumindest hätte ich ein paar Gleichrangige mit denen ich gelegentlich die Sau raus lassen könnte."

„Man munkelt etwas über einen geheimen Sternenflottenparagraphen, der besagt, das ein Captain gegenüber seiner Crew geschlechtslos und ohne menschliche Bedürfnisse zu sein hat."

„Paragraph 47 des inoffiziellen Regelbuches für Sternenflottencaptains, Absatz 29, Abschnitt 2, Zeile 3. Sie glauben nicht, wie oft ich mir diesen Paragraphen angesehen habe und mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als ihn einfach abzuschaffen oder zu ignorieren."

„Tun Sie es einfach."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Es gibt genug Beispiele, in denen gegen diese Regel verstoßen wurde. Warum tun Sie es nicht auch einfach?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sie sprach ganz leise. „Vielleicht habe ich Angst."

„Wovor?" 

„Ich neige leicht dazu übertreiben. Es gab da so ein paar Vorfälle, während meiner Akademiezeit, die ich nicht unbedingt wiederholen möchte. Und genau das würde ohne diese Regel passieren."

„Wie sahen diese Vorfälle aus?"

„Tun Sie nicht so, Tom. Ich wurde nicht als Captain geboren. Es gab durchaus Zeiten in denen ich zu denjenigen gehörte, die auf Studentenpartys lasziv in der Gegend herumlagen, oder die auf ihre Zimmer getragen werden mussten."

Er pfiff erstaunt. „Und ich dachte immer Sie wären gut erzogen!" Sagte er übertrieben entsetzt.

„Tja, das war mir damals egal. Sehr zum Leid meiner Eltern. Sie waren kurz davor mich von der Akademie zu nehmen."

„Das werde ich mir merken."

„Ich glaube, heute würde ich alles geben, um noch einmal an einer Party richtig mitzufeiern."

„Jeden zweiten Dienstag des Monats im Kasino!"

Sie lachte leise. „ Ich meine mitfeiern, Tom. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es der Moral der Crew gut tun würde, wenn der Captain persönlich sternhagelblau mit dem nächst Besten in eine dunkle Ecke verschwinden würde..."

„Das haben Sie getan?" Jetzt war er geschockt.

„Soll vorgekommen sein, obwohl ich mich nur an zwei dieser Vorfälle erinnern kann..."

„Ich wünschte das hätte ich erlebt."

„Tja, ich bin froh diese Zeit hinter mir zu haben. Und doch, es würde Spaß machen mit den alten Freunden noch einmal eine solche Party zu feiern."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Für ein paar lange Sekunden wurde es still zwischen den beiden. 

„Ich möchte nicht mit ihnen tauschen." Brach Tom die nachdenkliche Stille.

„Was?"

„Am Anfang der Reise wünschte ich mir mit ihnen zu tauschen. Selber Captain zu sein. Aber jetzt glaube ich nicht, dass mir das noch gefallen würde."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es wäre mir zu isoliert. Ich meine....verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber ich würde es nicht aushalten zu sehen, wie die anderen ihren Spaß haben. Sie haben eigentlich niemanden, mit dem Sie sich über ihre Probleme unterhalten können. Demgegenüber Sie nicht der Captain sein müssen."

„Ich habe Chakotay. Außerdem wäre es im Alpha Quadranten wieder eine andere Sache. Aber es ist schwer, glauben Sie mir. Unter diesen Umständen darf ich mir so etwas nicht erlauben. Ich muss Tag und Nacht bereit sein, meinen Kopf für die Crew zu riskieren. Ein Privatleben oder gar Freizeit habe ich eigentlich nicht. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich liebe diese Aufgabe, aber es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich einfach alles hinschmeißen möchte."

„Das glaube ich ihnen. Aber wissen Sie was? Sie machen ihre Sache gut. In den Jahren in denen wir jetzt schon unterwegs sind, waren wir oft davor aufzugeben. Aber Sie haben uns immer wieder daran erinnert, das wir nach Hause müssen. Sie standen wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Wie eine Löwin ihre Jungen vor Feinden schützt haben Sie jedem feindlichen Fremden die Zähne gezeigt. Auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht, ich bin froh, dass Sie mich auf dieses Schiff geholt haben. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe schon oft Stimmen gehört, die sich wünschen, Sie auf einer dieser Partys zu sehen, nicht als Captain, sondern einfach nur als Kathryn."

Ein Grinsen bedeckte ihr Gesicht. „Es würde ihnen nicht gefallen...Ich glaube ich würde alles wegtrinken..."

Er grinste ebenfalls. „Ich hoffe es ist ihnen klar, dass Sie soeben gegen diesen geheimen Paragraphen verstoßen indem Sie sich mit einem Untergebenen unterhalten?"

Sie stand grinsend auf, stellte sich vor Tom und zeigte auf ihr Kleid. „Das ist ein Abendkleid, Tom, keine Uniform!"

„Oh, natürlich."

„Schlafen Sie gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich an Getränken auftreiben kann."

„Ich werde Sie in drei Stunden aufsammeln und in ihr Quartier bringen. Alleine."

„Dann muss ich mich ja beeilen!" Sie lachten beide. „Schlafen Sie gut, Tom!"

„Sie auch...Kathryn." Er lächelte.

Sie lächelte zurück und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

*****Finis*****

Tja, eigentlich sollte es ganz anders verlaufen...Vielleicht interesanter *g* 


	4. Vergnügungsprogramme

**STORY**: Tom hat in Kathys Holoprogrammen geschnüffelt und etwas interesantes entdeckt...Aber erwartet nicht zuviel, es ist immerhin 4 Uhr morgens! **DISCLAIMER**: Irgendwann gehen einem die witzigen Sprüche aus...Also heute mal ganz anständig: Star Trek Voyager sowie alle darin enthaltenen Charaktere sind eingetragenes Eigentum von Paramount Pictures und wurden ohne deren ausdrückliche Erlaubnis für diese Geschichte von mir benutzt, für eventuele Urheberrechtsverletzungsklagen bitte ich darum, sich an meine Eltern zu wenden, da deren Kontostand eine solche Klage leichter verkraften würde als mein eigener. Danke! **DEDICATION**: To Branko. **AUTHOR`S NOTE**: Dritter Teil der Tom/Kathy Reihe!! 

**Vergnügungsprogramme** Tom/Kathy die 3.! By Nicole 

„Ich hoffe Sie haben mir etwas wirklich wichtiges zu zeigen, Tom! Es ist spät und ich hätte gerne einen guten Grund meinen Schlaf zu versäumen!"

„Sie werden ihren Schönheitsschlaf nachholen."

Harry und Tom waren unterwegs zu Holodeck 3. Tom hatte nach Feierabend nach einem anregenden Holoprogramm gesucht und etwas gefunden dass er Harry nicht vorenthalten möchte. So war er kurz nach 0 Uhr in sein Quartier eingebrochen und hatte ihn geweckt. 

„Was kann an einem Holoprogramm so interessant sein, dass es nicht bis morgen warten kann?"

„Glauben Sie mir Harry, dieses Programm ist es wert!"

„Wenn das wieder eines ihrer Captain Proton Spiele ist, ich habe genug davon!"

„Nein, Harry, das ist viel besser!"

„Was ist es für ein Programm?"

„Nicht so neugierig!"

„Wie haben Sie es gefunden?"

„Zufällig. Ich habe etwas entspannendes gesucht und die Logbücher durchwühlt um zu sehen, mit was sich die Crew in letzter Zeit entspannt hat."

„Sie haben in den persönlichen Aufzeichnungen der Crew gewühlt? Einfach so?"

„Kommen Sie. Ich sage ihnen, was ich gefunden habe wird sie umhauen!"

„Sagen Sie mir wenigstens welche Art von Programm es ist!"

„Eine Art...Vergnügungsprogramm...!" 

„Oje." Er rollte mit den Augen als er sich vorstellte um _welches_ Vergnügen es sich handelte.

Sie standen vor dem Holodeck und Tom gab einen Code ein.

„Wenn das Programm einen Autorisierungscode hat, dann möchte derjenige dieses nicht mit anderen teilen!"

„Mein Gott Harry! Das ist doch egal! Das tut jeder!"  
  


„Ich nicht."

„Sie sind auch der brave kleine Fähnrich."

Die Türen glitten zischend auseinander. 

„Kommen Sie Harry! Sie sind neugierig, das sehe ich ihnen an!"

Er betrat das Holodeck, gefolgt von Harry, dem immer noch nicht wohl dabei war, aber er war viel zu neugierig um umzudrehen. Er hatte selten etwas getan, das man als kriminell einstufen konnte, und wenn, dann ging es immer von Tom Paris aus. _Deine Mutter würde dir den Umgang mit ihm verbieten!_ Fuhr es im durch den Kopf.

Sie standen in einem Raum mit beigen Wänden. Der Raum war quadratisch, es gab keine Tür. Nur vier große Fenster, an jeder Seite eines. Es waren hohe und schmale Fenster. Davor hingen leichte weiße Vorhänge die im simulierten Wind leicht wehten. Der Boden war eigenartig. Zur Mitte gingen drei Stufen hinunter. Ein Bett war im Boden eingelassen, es war rund und viele Kissen lagen darauf. Beige. Alles beige. Ringsum das Bett lagen unzählige Rosenblätter, weiß, rosa, rot und blau. Ein paar sand- und cremefarbene Seidentücher lagen auf dem Bett.

„Voilá, was sagen Sie?" Tom ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und sank in die Kissen.

„Tom...das..."

„Sie hatten sich unter einem Vergnügungsprogramm etwas anderes vorgestellt, ich weiß. Kommen Sie, legen Sie sich neben mich!"

Harry zögerte einem Moment, dann ging er langsam Richtung Bett. Er überlegte kurz und ließ sich dann neben Tom fallen.

„Schön weich, hm?" Tom grinste ihn an.

„Wem auch immer dieses Programm gehört, er hat Geschmack!"

„Vielleicht. Leider gibt es in diesem Programm nur männliche Mitspieler, und ich hatte keine Zeit mehr geeignete Partnerinnen einzubringen."

„Es gehört also einer Frau." Harry versuchte nachzudenken welcher Frau es gehören könnte. „Einer einsamen Frau."

„Bravo Harry, hundert Punkte! Bei zweihundert gibt´s so viele Replikatoren wie in ihre Hosentasche passen!"

„Sehr witzig. Sagen Sie mir wem es gehört? Dann verzichte ich auf die Replikatoren!"

„Ich überleg´s mir."

„Tom, wem gehört das Programm?"

„Dem Captain." Er sprach es ganz beiläufig aus, er wusste wie Harry reagieren würde.

„WAS?" Er sprang auf und sah sich um. „Das...das...gehört..."

„Dem Captain." 

„Wieso...was...Sie haben in der privaten Datenbank des Captains gewühlt?"

„Keine Panik. Sie wird es nicht merken...Aber ich habe es vorsichtshalber kopiert..." Er hielt grinsend einen Chip hoch.

„Tom das ist...sie ist der Captain...Wie konnten Sie das tun?"

„Regen Sie sich ab Harry! Was ist daran so schlimm? Es überrascht mich nicht, dass sie so ein Programm hat!"

„Aber...nun mich überra...egal. Genießen Sie das Programm! Wenn es rauskommt, ich war nicht dabei, ok?" Damit verließ er das Holodeck.

_Na toll. Der ist aber empfindlich! Was ist daran denn so schlimm?_ Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Holodeck und verwischte die Spuren seines Besuches.

=/\= zwei Tage später =/\=

*Beebop*

_Wenn das Harry ist...es ist nach 23 Uhr!_

„Herein." 

*zisch*

„Oh...Captain!" Tom sprang aus seinem Sessel als er Janeway in der Türe stehen sah. Sie trug keine Uniform sondern eine dunkelrote weite Hose und einen etwas enger anliegenden beigen Pulli.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" 

„Oh...ja...natürlich...entschuldigen Sie."

„Danke."

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, zu doch so später Stunde?"

„Sie haben etwas das mir gehört, und das möchte ich wieder haben!"

_Den Chip! Harry du alte Petze!_

„Was...was habe ich?" _Natürlich weiß sie das!_

„Tom. Sie haben mein Holoprogramm kopiert. Geben Sie mir die Kopie!"

„Ich habe...was?...Oh...in den Holoprogrammen des Captains zu wühlen ist sicher nicht die feine Art..."

„Es sind nicht die des Captains!"

„...Was?"

„Es sind meine. Kathryn Janeway. Ich stehe nicht als Captain vor ihnen weil Sie etwas Verbotenes getan haben, sondern als Kathryn weil ich mein Eigentum zurückhaben will!"

Er nahm etwas vom Tisch und gab es ihr. „Es...es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht in ihrem Eigentum wühlen. Ich habe es zufällig gefunden...Und war neugierig..."

„Ich hatte es wohl doch nicht gut genug versteckt." Sie sah betreten zu Boden.

Tom fühlte sich auf einmal furchtbar schlecht. Es war ihr unglaublich peinlich dass er ihr Programm entdeckt hatte. _ER_. Ausgerechnet er. Als sie so vor ihm stand, sie machte einen hilflosen Eindruck. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Ihre ganze Autorität, ihre Haltung,  ihre Ausstrahlung die sie als Captain umgab war verschwunden. Es kam ihm vor als stünde vor ihm ein kleines Mädchen, dessen größtes Geheimnis er entdeckt hätte.

„Tom...was Sie gesehen haben...Es sollten möglichst wenige davon erfahren. Es wäre mir unangenehm, wenn außer ihnen und mir noch jemand davon wüsste. Es ist schlimm genug, dass _Sie_ davon wissen. Behalten Sie´s für sich."

„Ein Befehl?" 

„Nein, eine Bitte."

„Natürlich. Ich meine...Es ist keine Schande ein solches Programm zu haben...wenn ich meine zählen müsste...Es wundert mich nicht, dass der Captain ebenfalls eines hat..."

„Es gehört Kathryn Janeway nicht dem Captain. Aber...es hilft mir auf gewisse Weise...jeden Tag der perfekte Captain zu sein..."

„Ja...das... tut es wohl."

„Mir ist egal was Sie jetzt von mir denken, ich hoffe nur es hat keine Auswirkung auf meine Autorität ihnen gegenüber."

„Nein..nein...es tut mir leid..." _Mein Gott, so ein schlechtes Gewissen hattest du noch nie! In wievielen privaten Aufzeichnungen hast du schon gewühlt? Du hast schon weit aus schlimmere Sachen getan._

„Gut." Sie wandte sich zur Türe.

„Kathryn, wie haben Sie erfahren...dass ich es war? Hat Harry..." 

„Harry war dabei?" Ihr Gesicht verlor an Farbe.

„Oh...(*verdammt*)...Gewissermaßen..."

„Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre...Nein, er hat nichts gesagt. Als ich es vorhin aktivieren wollte habe ich gemerkt, dass jemand außer mir es benutzt hatte."

„Dann habe ich wohl meine Spuren nicht gut genug verwischt."

„Sie müssen noch ein wenig üben. Sie habe die einfachsten Fehler gemacht! Wir waren da viel vorsichtiger."

„_Sie_ haben die privaten Holoprogramme anderer Leute eingesehen?"

„Tom, wer hat das nicht? Besonders beliebt waren die des ersten Offiziers." Ein Grinsen stahl sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Gut zu wissen."

„Allerdings haben wir uns nie dabei erwischen lassen!"

„Oh...na ja!"

„Also...Gute Nacht Tom!" Sie ging zur Türe.

„Gute Nacht...Kathryn."

~finito~

Na ja zugegeben, ich bin nicht sooo überzeugt davon. Nice stuff, wusstet ihr, dass à :-0  der Mike Jagger Smily ist?

Naja!


End file.
